Geraniumxc3x97cantabrigiense 
xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium known botanically as Geraniumxc3x97cantabrigiense and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99. The new invention is a hybrid between the female parent Geranium macrorrhizum xe2x80x98Lohfeldenxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the male parent Geranium dalmaticum (unpatented). In 1993 the inventor induced hybridization of Geranium macrorrhizum xe2x80x98Lohfeldenxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the species Geranium dalmaticum (unpatented). Seeds resulted from this cross, which were then sown in 1994. The inventor selected xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 as a single plant from the resulting seedlings in 1995 in Orkney, Scotland.
xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 was bred from a breeding program which was established in 1985. The aim of this breeding program is to produce a range of flower colors of the hybrids between Geranium macrorrhizum and Geranium dalmaticum, in combination with the dense habit, profuse flowering and general performance exhibited by xe2x80x98Westray.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 is assumed to be sterile and as with all crosses made between the parents, Geranium macrorrhizum and Geranium dalmaticum, it is female sterile and male sterile. What makes xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 sterile is an incompatibility between its two parent species, which are close enough to provide a first-generation cross but not close enough for that cross to be fertile. It does not produce seed, making it female sterile, and although it produces pollen, the pollen is non-viable, making it male sterile.
The new Geranium plant can be characterized by its dense habit and large, profuse flowers, with a strong, clear pink color, that bloom from March to late June and may continue blooming sporadically into August. The closest comparison varieties are Geranium dalmaticum and Geranium cantabrigiense xe2x80x98Cambridgexe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 differs from these in its large flower with a strong, clear pink color and the ability to propagate more readily. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 is shorter than xe2x80x98Cambridgexe2x80x99 and taller than Geranium dalmaticum. 
In 1997 the inventor conducted the first asexual propagation in Orkney, Scotland using the method of division. Since that time subsequent asexual propagation has been conducted using vegetative root cuttings, tip cuttings and stem cuttings. Under careful observation successive generations have been determined stable and uniform.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Geranium plant. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of Geranium. The new invention has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 exhibits a dense habit.
2. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 exhibits large flowers that are a unique strong, clear pink color.
3. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 blooms profusely.
4. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 blooms from March to late June and may continue sporadically into August.
5. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 propagates easily by stem cuttings, root cuttings, tip cuttings and division.
6. xe2x80x98Westrayxe2x80x99 exhibits foliage that turns color in autumn.